Free TShirt Day
by Pheonix Moon
Summary: We decided Alcyone needed a T-shirt... And then everything else kinda fell into place. So Cephiro has 3 new sugar-high pillars and one heck of a new stroy to tell. WHOO HOO!!! NEW CHAPTER!!! THIS ONE WAS KATIE'S AND WE'RE GIVING MORE STUFF AWAY!!!
1. The Death of Shidou Hikaru

Author's note: Hey... SAA here... Um... the prologe and chapters one and two were not written by me. They were written by MagicKnightSakura212. Though I was there for the creation of this fic and did help. But she was the person who actually wrote it. ^^; And sorry to the Hikaru fans... But she um... dies. We dont acutally say who's talking for most of this, but you should be able to follow it.  
  
Once upon a time, Rayearth,Selece and Windam were dancing because Rayearth had actually won at poker.Hikaru then came out of her Pillar/castle/room thingie.  
  
"Hey guys, want any hot chocola –" SQUISH. "Ew, I think I stepped in something…"  
  
"Dude, I think that was Hikaru…"  
  
"Damn, that sucks…"  
  
"SHE NEVER LOVED MEEEEE!!"  
  
"Oh well."  
  
  
  



	2. Time To Find A New Pillar

"What do you mean, YOU KILLED HIKARU?!" Clef roared.  
  
"Well, y'see…"  
  
"Rayearth won at poker – "  
  
"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!  
  
"We were dancing, and-"  
  
"You know what? Never mind. I don't want to know…" The 3 spirits shuffled out of the room forlornly. Clef sighed, and pushed a button on the speaker on his desk. "Ascot? Ferio? We need a new Pillar…" he said, and gave another exhausted sigh.  



	3. Three New Pillars Arrive In Cephiro

"Hey, why did we get picked for Pillar duty?" Ascot asked Ferio as they walked down a normal, everyday street in the normal USA.  
  
"Because, everyone else is 'mourning' Hikaru…all they want is that cool sword."  
  
"Oh, I see." They walked along in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Ferio, where are we going to find a Pillar?"  
  
"I dunno. The mall?"  
  
"Well, we might as well try…!" Ascot said, "But how are we going to get there?"  
  
"LET'S TAKE FYULA!!!"  
  
"OKAY!" Ascot replied, "@BEAST SUMMON!!@" Fyula appeared, and blinked a few times.   
  
"C'mon Fyula, LET'S GO TO THE MALL!!" A few minutes later, Ferio and Ascot were riding Fyula around the parking lot.  
  
"We should have remembered the mall would be packed on a Saturday…"Ferio muttered.  
  
"Man, we'll never find a parking space…" Ascot complained. (For all intensive purposes, he's a midget again. Being tall can be painful.) "Hey, there's a space!" he cried, and Fyula hurried to get there. The poor fish was tired. Ferio and Ascot clambered off the fish, and Ascot grabbed the keys and hit the lock button.  
After the two Cephiro-ans entered the mall, they were in awe.   
  
"Clothes!"  
"Fast food!"   
"Dude!" Ferio and Ascot then scrambled around wildly, and bought something from every restaurant in the food court.  
  
Meanwhile, in the parking lot, our noble method of transportation was surrounded by a small army of stray cats and was scared out of his fishy wits.  
  
"SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK!" he cried, which means, when translated, "HURRY UP YOU STUPID MIDGETAND GREEN HAIR GUY!" (Poor Fyula needs a hug…^.~)  
  
As Ferio and Ascot were chowing down, Ascot realized something. "Hey, Ferio, aren't we here to find a Pillar?" Ferio looked up from his food.   
  
"Well…uh…no one would want us to starve…"  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
After they were done eating, Ferio and Ascot walked over to the mall directory.   
Ascot pointed at the'You are here' sticker. "Dude, how do they know?"  
  
"What's B. Dalton?" Ferio asked.  
  
"Sounds like a shoe store…"  
  
"I wouldn't mind some new shoes, how bout you?"  
  
"I like my Summoner Boots!"  
  
"Oh, come on… Those are SO last season."  
  
"I liked last season!"  
  
"Come on…." Ferio said, and dragged him away.  
  
When they arrived at B. Dalton, Ferio and Ascot stood outside for a few minutes.   
"Earth people have weird looking shoe boxes…" Ferio stated.  
  
"I'll say…"  
  
"Come on, let's go inside." Inside, Ferio and Ascot were looking around.  
  
"Weird brand names… 'The Idiot's Guide to Microsoft Word…'"  
  
"Yeah. And the kind of shoe on the sign is weird. 'Humor,' 'History…'" Ferio said. "Can you imagine someone saying, 'Put your good histories on for church, Jimmy?'"  
  
"Truly weird." Ascot agreed. Meanwhile, across the aisle, in the graphic novel section, three girls caught the attention of our Pillar-seeking protagonists.  
  
"Hey…is that Umi on that shoe box that girl is looking at?"  
  
"Is that Fuu on the box that girl has?"  
  
"Look! That one has Sakura on thefront!"  
  
"Fuu!"  
"Umi!"  
"Dude!"  
  
The 3 girls looked up.  
"Ferio!"  
"Ascot!"  
"Dude!" The 5 of them looked at each other.  
  
"DUDE!" Ferio turned to Ascot. "Hey! Whydon't we ask them to be the Pillar?"  
  
"SURE!" Ascot replied.  
  
"Hey, do you three want to be the Pillar of Cephiro?" Ferio asked.  
  
"SURE!" the 3 girls replied.  
  
"Cool! Well, you know us, so who are you?"  
  
"I'm Katie!"  
  
"I'm Angela!"  
  
"I'm Audrey!"  
  
"COOL!"  
  
"C'mon, we parked over by the movie theater." As the party reached Fyula, the 3girls ran over to him.  
  
"GIANT FLYING FISH!!!" All the stray cats ran away, and Fyula squeaked gratefully, while Ascot pressed the unlock button on the key thingie.  
  
"Alright, everyone on!" Ferio said,giving Ascot a boost and stepping aside to let the girls get on.  
  
"Are we ready?" Ascot asked a few minutes later.   
  
"YEAH!"  
  
"Okay! Fyula, let's go home!" Ferio told Fyula, and they disappeared in a flash of light. With another flash of light, the group arrived in Cephiro.   
  
"VOLCANO!"  
"FLYING MOUNTAIN!"  
"OCEAN!"  
"DUDE!" Ferio and Ascot looked at each other. "Are you getting the feeling this is going to be a recurring thing too?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Hey, it'll be interesting!"  
  
"LITTLE WHITE BIRDS!"  
"CASTLE!"  
"FLYING HORSE!"  
"DUDE!" 


	4. The New Pillars And The Pointless Return...

Author's Note: Whee... SAA again... Ok, I actually wrote this chapter. ^^; Hope you guys like it so far. The chapters are short on purpose. (To make poor midget Ascot feel better)   
  
Clef looked at the three Ferio and Ascot brought back. He blinked. "You were only supposed to get one." Ferio and Ascot looked at Angi, Audrey, and Katie.  
  
"Yea but... They all had CLAMP books..."  
  
"And they say dude..." Clef sighed and looked at the girls. Angi blinked.  
  
"Wait... If we're gonna be the pillar... Don't we have to get eaten by Mokona?"  
  
"Yea... thats what had to happen to Hikaru and Eagle!"  
  
"Umm... Well... No. You see Hikaru's dead." The three girl's eyes went wide.  
  
"Seriously?" Clef nodded sadly. The three smiled and laughed.  
  
"SHE DIED!"  
"NO MORE PERKYNESS!"  
"SHE'S GONE!"   
"DUDE!!!" Ferio and Ascot laughed. Clef sighed and gave the three magic. Angi got dreams, Katie got spirit, and Audrey got storm. The three continued to celebrate untill a large thunder wolf entered the room. Angi blinked.  
  
  
"INOUVA!!!" She practically knocked the poor beast over as she tackled him. Inouva had been recently been resserected by Clef for no reason at all.   
  
"Would someone please get her off of me?" Katie and Audrey pulled their friend back. She looked back at them.  
  
"But he's pretty..." Inouva blinked, he never remebered being called pretty.  
  
"Inouva, can I help you?"  
  
"I heard a new pillar has arrived. I wished to serve her as I did Emeraude." Clef sighed.  
  
"Acutally Inouva we have three new pillars." Clef said. Angi blinked.  
  
"DOES THIS MEAN I CAN KEEP HIM?" Inouva blinked. Three pillars? And one of them had just pracitally killed him... again.  
  
"Well... By all tecnicalitys.. Yes..." Angi tackled Inouva again and refused to let go.  
  
"MY BIG, PRETTY, GAY THUNDER WOLF!!!" Inouva sighed, perhapse that plan to trick the knights by turning into a woman wasn't such a good idea after all...  
  
Well, with Cephiro no longer in any danger, and with three forever sugar high pillars, it looks like we'll have a very interesting story to tell... 


	5. Arise Thy TShirts!

Author's Note: SAA... again... THE T-SHIRTS ARE FINALLY HERE! Katie wrote this one, but most of the t-shirt ideas (except ferio & ascot, and caldina's) are complements of me. Aud is up to bat for the next chapter. So it'll be up when I get it from her.  
  
"You know, wouldn't you thinkruling a planet would be more interesting?" Audrey wondered aloud.  
  
"Yeah…" Katie agreed.  
  
"Am I the only one who thinks thatmay of the residents of Cephiro could use a T-shirt?" Angela asked.  
  
"No." Katie and Audrey replied, andthe 3 Pillars looked at each other.  
  
"FREE T-SHIRTS!"  
"COMPLIMENTARY BALLOONS!"  
"AND BUMPER STICKERS!"  
"DUDE!"  
  
"Uh…right…" Innouva said, from hisnew place next to Angela. Ferio and Ascot, watching from around the corner, looked ateach other.  
  
"Balloons??"  
"Bumperstickers?"  
"Dude!" The Pillars looked at them.  
  
"YOU LIKE IT TOO??"  
"TOTALLY!"  
"DUDE!"  
  
"WE SOUNDLIKE SURFER DUDES!"  
  
"AWESOME!"It continued on that vein for sometime, until the 3 Pillars went to present their idea to Clef.  
  
"So? Do you like it?"  
  
"Well, I agree that some people need shirts…badly…but FREE shirts?"  
  
"Hey…why do we have to ask YOU anything? Aren't we the Pillars?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Because,I'm the Official Clef Fan-Girl." Katie said.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"But we sayFree T-shirt Day is on!"  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
"Alright,alright…but you provide the shirts."  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
  
Two hours later, after much willpower, Katie, Audrey and Angela now had A LOT ofT-shirts. And balloons and bumper stickers.   
  
"Okay. Wehave everything, now we need somewhere to give them out from…" Audrey said.  
  
"Um…" Katie said, thinking.  
  
"Uh…" said Angela, also thinking.  
  
"Eterna!" they cried at the same time.  
  
"We need to tell Cephiro…how will we do that?"  
  
"Internet?"  
"CrimsonChin?"  
"CHINTASTIC!"  
"FAIRLYODDPARENTS!"  
"DUDE!!"  
  
Audreylooked at them. "No." The three sat and thought, and, for once, were quiet. Suddenly, they all looked up.  
  
"FLYERS!!" they cried.  
"DUDE!" Clef lookedat them from across the room and sighed. "Emeraude, save us…"  
  
Later, the 3 Pillars had set up camp next to the Spring of Eterna, and had lined the paththrough the Forest of Silence with signs. Ferio and Ascot were the officialhelpers, and the project was being watched over by the apparitions of Emeraudeand Zagato.  
  
"They destroyed my Pillar system…" Emeraude wailed, tears streaming down her cheeksand onto her T-shirt, which read: "Don't worry, be happy!" Yeah, riiiiight.Zagato's said "ALL HAIL THE MAGICAL SANDWICH!!" Ferio and Ascot were a combo…  
Ferio's Front: "Clothes!"  
Ascot's front: "Fast Food!"  
Ferio's Back: "DU  
Ascot's Back: DE!"  
The three Pillars wore tie dyed shirts. Angela and Katie'shad the names of many Bishónen, but Audrey's proclaimed: "I LOVE SHAORAN'SPANTS!"  
  
Anyway,first in line was Alcyone. "T-shirt…pink please…and a balloon…" she grumbled.Katie handed her a T-shirt and a pink balloon. Written across the front was"Bill Clinton was here!" She put it on and walked away silently, a look ofshock on her face.   
  
"H-h-how dothey know?" she mumbled quietly to herself, looking rather pale.  
  
  
Caldina wasnext in line. "Watcha got for me, my new Pillar friends?" Audreyhanded Caldina a shirt. On the front was a picture of Kero-chan, and under thatsaid: "OSAKA FOREVER!"  
  
"AWESOME!!!"Caldina yelled, and hurriedly put it on.  
  
Lafarga andLantis were next, and were not happy about being near each other. As theystepped up, they both said, "A shirt, a bumper sticker and…a purple balloon…!" theysaid, and glared at each other. Angela then handed them their requests.  
  
Across thefront of both t-shirts were the words, "WHOA! GIANT FISH, RIGHT IN MY FACE!"  
  
From behindthe stand, Emeraude and Zagato looked at each other. "I can't understand whythey can't get along…" Emeraude said, tears still streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey, Emmy,why're you crying?" Zagato asked her.   
  
"I think my tear ducts are broken…"  
  



	6. Why We Should Never Have Thirty Or Fourt...

Co-Author's Note: Yes, I realized "Author's Note" was not the right term... Rain was up for chapter duty on this one and I must admit, this has to be the funniest chapter yet. (If not the longest.) I'm up next and I don't know how well I'll be able to follow it up humor wise... Rain's the master. I GET TO SING THE DRUNK SUGAR SONG!!! -^_^- This is such a great chapter...  
  
"We're finnally done!" Angi cheered, it sounded more like a groan and her head hit the table.  
"Done is good..." Katie said moments before falling out of her chair.  
"Yes..." was all Audrey could manage.  
"This was great guys!" Ferio said running up to the table.  
"We should do this every day!" Ascot smiled.  
  
"DUDE!"  
  
Realizing that the DUDE had only the power of the two of them, they looked down at the pillars.  
"OMIGOD! They're dead!" Ferio and Ascot screamed like school girls.  
"does this mean we have pillar duty again?" Ascot moaned.  
Audrey, who by some merical was still sitting upright, moaned "Low... Sugar... Get... or... kill..." Ferio wiped his brow.  
"Phew, we still got one..."  
"Sugar damnit!!!!" Angi mumbled from her face down position.  
"We got two now!" Ascot said, counting quickly on his fingers. Katie gave an agreeing grunt from the ground.  
"Ok, we got all three." Ferio sighed, taking a deep breath of relief now that he was positive they were off pillar duty.  
"Don't make me use my PSYCHO POWERS!!!!" Audrey blurted, attempting to get up. Instead she fell over the back of her chair and began rolling down the hill.  
"Ascot! go get her while I get the sugar!" Ferio called over his shoulder.  
"You always make me do the hard stuff..." Ascot held back tears.  
"Shaddaup!" Ferio grumbled. Acot dashed off towards the rolling Audrey with his shirt stubby legs. He stopped her inches before contact with a rather pointy rock, and then began to roll her back to the chair.  
Seconds later Ferio arrived with various people who still had on their free t-shirts. They all carried ten pound bags of sugar. (Primera had much trouble.) Katie, Angi, and Audrey's sugar senses tingled. Angi lifted her head and Katie and Audrey rose from the ground. "Sugar senses tingling..."  
"We got the sugar," Ferio began to walk forward with his bag of sugar. And with that Angi, Katie, and Audrey jumped him.  
"Put the sugar down slowly." Katie warned. Audrey grabbed his ponytail and Angi grabbed his shirt collar.   
"Would you like another scar?" Angi hissed.  
"N-no-o girls..." Ferio chucked the ten pound bag as far as he could. (Which is not easy when you have 3 rabid teenagers ontop of you.) Angi released Ferio's collar and Audrey let go of his ponytail, which contained about half the hairs it had before. they leapt and began to pick at the bag like lions on a dead carcass. (Ewwww.....) Carefully the rest of the crowd added their bags of sugar. Soon enough the girls had their fill, which was a dangerous thing.  
"INOUVA!" Angi purred... in a screaming sort of way.  
"Shaoran... heh heh ...SHAORAN!!!" Audrey smiled, sounding and acting quite drunk.  
"CLEF! CLEF! CLEF! CLEF! CLEF! (you get the idea...)" Katie bounced away. Angi did the same. Audrey wobbled around and bumped into Ferio.  
"Shaoran?" Audrey hiccuped.  
"N-n-no-o....." Ferio tied to escape.  
"Oh... *hic* ...CLOSE ENOUGH!!!"  
"A-Audrey!"  
"Nuuu.... I'm Fuu! Heh..." Audrey wobbled and pulled him down onto the ground.  
"Oh dear god..." Ferio sighed. noticing the crowd he gestured for them to leave. "This could get ugly."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hanging off Inouva's neck, Angi began the Drunk Sugar Song. (:D) "INNNOUVAAAAA! LALALA!!! INNOUVAAAA! HOW I LLLLOVE YOU!!!! *MY* BIG, PRETTY, GAY THUNDER WOLF!"  
"Someone... anyone... help...."  
"SHADDAP! I'm singin my song!" Angi swung up and put her legs around his neck and hung upside down and resumed singing. "INNNOUVAAAAA!!!! LALALA!!! INNNOUVAA!!!!! HOW I LLLOVE YOU!!!"  
"Why me....?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Continuing her Clef rant, "CLEF! CLEF! CLEF! CLEF! CLEF!" Katie burst into his room. "CLEFFAH MAN!!!!"  
"Cleffah man?" Clef though, rolling his eyes.  
"I SAW THAT!" Katie bounced to him. Clef's hand went to the security button under his desk. He needed backup. Nothing happened.  
"Oops..." Katie giggled holding up a wire she had just pulled out. "Is this bad?" Clef put his head in his hands. "Aww! Clef, you're so cute! Tee hee..." She began to bounce more. Mokona (who poped out of nowhere cause he can and making his first appearance in this fic) joined her.  
"PUU PUUU!!!!" Mokona cried.  
"CLEF! CLEF! CLEF! CLEF! CLEF! CLEF!" Katie cried.  
"CEPHIRO IS DOOMED!" Clef cried. Katie stopped bouncing to comfort the VERY short mage.  
"Don't worry Clef. Audrey, Angi, and me are way better than Hikaru... WAY better! Anyway, our powers are so much cooler than Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru's powers combined! And we're way prettier and cooler than they were! Even though Audrey looks exactly like Fuu... And if you messed with my heir I could look like Hikaru or Umi..." (Note from Angi: if you slapped a braid on me I'd look like Hikaru... *shudder*)  
"Ok... Ok..." Clef moaned, just trying to get Katie to stop before she went on another rant.  
"See! We got'cha covered!" Katie winked and gave a peace sign. She turned around and... tripped on a rug. "DAMN YOU!!!"  
"Oh yea... I'm reassured..." Clef said, twitching slightly.  
  
Co-Author's Note: See?! WASN'T IT GRAND?! Well I'm up next, so expect the arrival of a new friend! (WHEE HEEE!!!!) And for those who don't get the rug joke (which is probably most of you...) Go look up Misakichi (Aud-chan) and read her fic. ^_~ IT'S GOOD!!!! 


	7. Introducing Sandorasan! Plus Inouva, Cle...

Author's Note: Well here we go again, my turn. Watch as I introduce our new friend!!! hopefully this chapter will be as funny as the last one... or somewhere near there...  
  
Thank the lord. Angi, Audrey, and Katie had all finally returned to their normal level of insanity. Sadly though, Clef, Ferio, and Inouva were tramutized for all eternity. Angi still clung to Inouva, which was perfectly normal as is, but was no longer singing. Audrey was talking about Shaoran and having a debate with Katie over wether or not his pants were better than Wufei's. (WUFEI'S PANTS ARE #1!!!!!) Angi suddenly looked at Inouva and blinked.  
"You need a T-Shirt Ino-chan..." Angi said. Inouva blinked.  
"What did you call me?"  
"Ino-chan... It's a nickname." Katie and Audrey looked over at them, forgetting their debate and began sing-chanting Ino-chan. Inouva sighed.   
"Why me...?" Angi just smiled absently and pulled out a T-Shirt from seemingly nowhere. Across the back (because no one would see it if it were on the front) was "Me + Water = Your Worst Nightmare." Inouva sighed again and didn't protest. What was the use? Those three always got their way... Clef thought for a moment.  
"Wait a second... You three are all in love with someone... Why isn't Cephiro crumbling?!" Cleff demanded to know. the three girls smiled mystriosly, as if they knew something Clef didn't.  
"That's simple." Audrey smiled.  
"We found a loophole." Katie grinned.  
"We just wish that we're able to be in love AND rule over Cephiro." Angi smiled pulling Inouva's legs through the arms of the shirt. Emeraude's apperation, who was still sitting across the room with Zagato's apperation and still crying, blinked.  
"Why didn't *I* think of that?!" she whined. Angi glared at her.  
"Cause you're a baka!" she snapped. Zagato glared warningly and the three girls smiled innocently untill Katie burst out yelling "CHINTASTIC!!!!" which threw them into a fit of laughter. Clef sighed. He knew he would need help... He called on Ferio and Ascot.  
"Whatcha need Clef?" Ascot asked.  
"I need you two to go back to Earth and find someone to watch them and make sure that little...erm...incident... NEVER happens again." Clef twitched.  
"I'm on it." Ferio said quickly, he never wanted to go through that again and he was sure poor Inouva didn't either. He dragged Ascot back to Earth.  
"What now?" Ascot asked. Ferio looked around.  
"Pick a house." Ferio said, "We'll just take whoever comes out." Ascot figured it was a good plan and walked up to one of the houses. He rang the doorbell and a teenager with long dark brown hair and glasses came out. she looked at Ascot and blinked.  
"ASCOT?! DUDE!!!!!" She laughed. Ascot grinned. He grabbed her hand and dragged her back to Ferio.  
"SHE'S ONE OF US!!!"  
"DUDE!!!!" The three returned to Cephiro where she was presented to Clef. She smiled sweetly.  
"What's your name?" he asked her.  
"Sandora." She said happily. Clef nodded and gave her spirit summoning magic and some light magic. He then gave her a purple and black (and a few sizes larger) version of his robes and that headress thingi. She went and got changed and Clef took her to the three pillars. They looked up at her and Anji blinked.  
"SANDORA?! YOU'RE THE ONE THEY GOT? SUGOI!!!!!" Anji nearly tackled the new apprentice mage, giving poor Inouva a chance to stretch and stand up. Katie and Audrey then joined in the pouncing.  
"INTRODUCE US!!!!" They cried in unison.  
"This is mah Sandora-san!!! She's been like one of my best friends for like 3 years and we go to high school together!" Angi smilled. The four bounced around for a while, laughing and making jokes about nothing untill Katie realized Clef and Sandora needed t-shirts. She pulled out two and handed them out. Sandora's read "Maybe Earth is Another World's Hell." Clef's read "The Best Thing About Alzhimer's Is That You Can Hide Your Own Easter Eggs". He would have been offended if it weren't for the fact that the three who created the shirts were insane and he knew it wasn't meant offensivly. Sandora sta down in her T-shirt with her three pillar friends and they talked about semi-normal high school stuff, homework, classes, bishonen, pants... Ah the life of a teenage pillar!  
  
Author's note: Please say it was good... Sandora and Clef's t-shirt ideas came from Sandora. Inouva's t-shirt is mine. Katie is up next, expect the new chapter soon! 


	8. The Makings of Free Image Song Day

The 'Otacos' Give Out Image Songs  
  
Or: Free Image Song Day Begins  
  
The next day (a good way to start when you can't remember how the previous chapter ended…), the 3 new Pillars were eating breakfast (their new priestess had jet-lag and had slept in) when they saw, out the window, a big, spaceship-like thingie, a cool flying genie-lamp-thingie, and the three two Rune-Gods of Windam and Selece.   
  
Katie blinked. "Why the heck is there a flying genie-lamp-thingie outside the window headed for our castle?"  
  
Angela also blinked. "I dunno. Why is there a big, spaceship-like thingie flying towards us?"  
  
Audrey blinked as well. "LOOK! GIANT ROBOTS!"  
  
"DUDE!"  
  
Ferio and Ascot blinked. "Those are the ships from Chizeta and Autozam, and those are Umi and Fuu's Rune Gods." Ferio said. Ascot nodded.  
  
"WHY THE HECK IS EVERYONE BLINKING??" Inouva yelled.  
  
Clef looked at him. "You don't blink?"  
  
Inouva shook his head sadly. "No…"  
  
The Pillars glanced out the window again.  
  
"FORMER INVADERS OF CEPHIRO!"  
  
"SHINY ROBOTS!!"  
  
"AHHH!! SCARY PAPER CLIP!"  
  
Audrey and Angela glanced at Katie. "Um…DUDE!!"  
  
The NSX arrived at the dock-unloady-spaceship thingie first. Eagle stepped out.  
  
"VEGETABLE MAN!!!"  
  
Eagle blinked at the three girls, and turned to Clef. "Um…so, where exactly is the new Pillar?"  
  
Clef looked at Eagle. "Didn't you have a mysterious illness?"  
  
"No. I just wanted attention and didn't kno how to get it properly, and I was extremely lazy. I also wanted to see Tokyo in my FTO…"  
  
"I'm sure…" Clef replied, and glanced at the hatch of the NSX. A sign on the door read, 'Geo Metro, On-Board Psychiatrist.' That explains a lot…Clef thought.  
  
Eagle shrugged. "Anyway, where's the new Pillar?" Clef sighed and pointed at the three girls.  
  
The Autozam…-ean…-ian…guy…blinked. "Which one is it?"  
  
"All of them."  
  
"What do you mean, all of them?"  
  
Clef glared at Ferio and Ascot. "Ask THEM…THEY went and found them, in a shoe store of all places…"  
  
The Pillars looked at each other. They had been pretty sure it was a B. Dalton…  
  
Anyway, the hatch of the NSX opened again, and out came Geo, carrying a bunch of suit cases, followed by –  
  
"ZAZU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Angela yelled, and tackled Zazu.   
  
"Um, hello…?"  
  
Inouva, who had just walked in, gasped. "I feel so…so…BETRAYED!!"  
  
Audrey patted Inouva's head. "Don't worry, Zazu's another of her bishónen…"  
  
"Yeah, it was you she sang the 'Drunk Sugar Song' about!" Katie said, from her spot hanging off of Clef's shoulders. Even if her feet were dragging about a foot or two behind the rest of her…  
  
Inouva sniffed. "Oh, alright. I was starting to feel neglected, but…"  
  
Clef glanced at him. "I'll trade with you, I don't mind being neglected…"  
  
Katie sighed. "Of course you mind, now shush."  
  
Eagle meanwhile, was trying to get his suitcase from Geo.   
  
"No, Eagle, I've got it under control!"  
  
"Geo, I can carry my own suitcase…"  
  
"What about your mysterious illness?"  
  
"I thought you said there was no mysterious illness!"  
  
"If you will it, there won't be."  
  
"You mean you lied to me?"  
  
"No, I didn't!"  
  
There was a beeping noise from Eagle's headband. "LIE! LIE! LIE!"  
  
Geo paled. "I THOUGHT YOU GOT RID OF THE BUILT IN LIE DETECTOR!"  
  
"I lied."  
  
"Help?" Zazu asked pitifully.  
  
At that moment, the two Chizetan sisters burst in. "HALLO ALL!!" Tarta yelled. "I heard Cephiro got itself a new Pillar!"  
  
Tatra smiled. "Hello. Where's the new Pillar?"  
  
Katie yelped and somehow managed to tackle Tatra while staying attached to Clef. "TATRA!! MY HEEEEEROOOO!!"  
  
Tatra blinked. "Hello. Are you the new Pillar?"  
  
"YUP! ME AND AUDREY AND ANGELA!!"  
  
Clef sighed. "Oh, for the love of Mokona, who gave her sugar??"  
  
Ferio and Ascot quickly left the room. A large, empty bag of candy corn fell out of Katie's pocket.  
  
"Puu?" Mokona asked.  
  
"THAT STUFF IS PURE SUGAR!!" Clef yelled. Zazu, who was now sitting properly in a chair with Angela on his shoulders patting his hat, replied, "Actually, there's food coloring in it too…"  
  
Umi and Fuu swept in. "Food coloring? Like the kind I use on my hair?" Umi asked, her hair swooshing and sparkling behind her like an Herbal Essences commercial.  
  
"I use bleach on my hair." Eagle commented.   
  
"Puu!" Mokona supplied.  
  
"Really? I didn't know that you could use comic tones on your jewel or other shiny objects…" Audrey said. "I think I shall have to write a sequel to the Shiny Objects poem!"  
  
Fuu blinked. "If you had glasses, you'd look like me," she said to Audrey.  
  
"I am you!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup! OOOOHHHH SHAORAN!!!" Audrey called, and left through the door Ferio and Ascot had gone through.  
  
Clef sighed. "Not again…" He proceeded to bang his head against the wall. It was quite unfortunate that the blue, horn thingie was on his head.  
  
"Clef, don't do that! You'll break it!" Katie said, grabbing the horn.  
  
Fuu blinked. "Um…so…where's the Pillar-sama?"  
  
Clef sighed again, and pointed. "There. And There. And There."  
  
"Oh my. You mean there're three?"  
  
"Correct-a-mundo."  
  
The next day, Sandora was over her jet lag, and she and the three Pillars were talking about…stuff…over breakfast (Angela was using Inouva as a chair. Surprisingly, he didn't mind.). Breakfast consisted of Formerly Killer Waffles, topped with Autozam's famous maple syrup (motto: "Like Canada, only better!") and various beverages. And of course, candy corn.   
  
Their visitors had all come in, dressed in various sleeping attire. The Chizetans were wearing their normal outfits, except different, and with slippers. Tatra's were fuzzy bunnies and Tarta's were not-so-fuzzy cows. The Autozam…-eans…-ians…guys… were wearing…whatever guys wear to bed, how the HECK should I know?? Umi was wearing sparkly, shiny blue pajamas and Fuu had on normal, Fuu-like pajamas.  
  
"Is that Autozam's famous maple syrup? MY FAVORITE!" everyone who just entered the room cried.  
  
The Pillars and their new priestess friend glared. "IT'S OURS, GET YOUR OWN!!"  
  
"Except for Zazu." Angi said.  
  
"And Tatra."  
  
"And Fuu."  
  
"And…um…Geo!" Sandora said. Eagle pouted.   
  
"Vegetables shouldn't eat Autozam's famous maple syrup! It's bad for their mysterious illnesses!" Katie said.  
  
Geo winced. He had a feeling Eagle was going to yell at him again.  
  
Eagle pondered angrily. Somehow, this was Hikaru's fault. (What isn't?)  
  
The door opened again, and Clef came in, wearing his normal clothes (because we've discovered he looks weird in anything else…oO;;). He pointed out the window and said, "Look! It's the sun!"  
  
Inouva, the new official secretary of the Pillars, took out his Official Secretary of the Pillars™ notebook and wrote (with paws? Oo) "To Do: Get Clef Better Image Song."  
  
================================================================  
  
After breakfast, the three Pillars and Inouva were sitting in Lantis and Eagle's tree (SHOULDERS!!), trying to decide what kind of havoc to wreak - I mean, how to help Cephiro next. ^^;; Inouva was sitting under the tree, pen (or whatever they write with in Cephiro) poised on the paper, ready to take notes. However, the three were getting a little…distracted…  
  
"Okay…'If you, somehow, had enough money to buy five Jaguars and paint them the same color as the Shinesmen…'" Angi read from the Anime Trivia Book (of Suncoast fame)…  
  
"'What colors would they be?'" Katie asked to no one in particular.  
  
At the same time, the three of them said, "Red, Moss Green, Grey, Sepia and Salmon Pink!!" Inouva popped his head into the tree. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Suddenly (gasp! Suspense!) the four of them heard paw-steps as Rayearth, in his lion-wolf-fiery form, walked up. He stuck his head up in almost the same matter as Inouva.  
  
"RAYEARTH!!" the three pillars yelled, grinning. Inouva face-palmed and muttered something about short attention spans. Rayearth looked at them, blinking confusedly. The Pillars looked at him. "What?"  
  
He shook his head, nearly knocking Inouva off the tree. (Inouva: "OO Mwyarr!!") "It's nothing…I'm just not used to respect…" he shrugged.  
  
"Awwww…" Rayearth blinked again as the trio of girls hugged him. 'Hmmm…this respect thing could really work for me…'  
  
"You need an image song!!" Katie said.   
  
"CAN HE HEAR A WHISTLE??" Angi asked excitedly.  
  
"SURE!" Audrey said.   
  
Inouva grabbed The Official Secretary of the Pillars™ notepad and started writing with a sigh. Zagato popped up on the other side of the tree. "Can I have an image song too?"  
  
Inouva blinked. "Zagato-sama?" Zagato waved.  
  
"YES!" Aud yelled, grinning.  
  
"You can have Rhythm Emotion. It…works…" Katie said.  
  
"Emotion…with Rhythm!" Angi said. (Oo As soon as I typed that…Rhythm Emotion came on my Winamp…seriously…)  
  
The three Pillars looked at each other and their eyes widened. Inouva, who could plainly see what was coming, face-palmed (pawed?) again, while Zagato and Rayearth blinked.  
  
"FREE IMAGE SONG DAY!!" They cried. Inouva reluctantly wrote it down. There wasn't anything about this in the job description…  
  
Co-Author's Note: Time to explain some stuff....  
  
"VEGETABLE MAN!!!" - In one of the manga Geo says to Zazu "Its better than letting him turn into a vegetable."  
  
He pointed out the window and said, "Look! It's the sun!" - That's the name of Clef's song. We think its funny.  
  
(SHOULDERS!!) - In the MKR2 artbook theres a picture of Lantis and Eagle in a tree, and Eagle has really big shoulders.  
  
Angi read from the Anime Trivia Book (of Suncoast fame)… - Me 'n Katie ran into eachother in Suncoast, found this book, and raised hell  
  
"Emotion…with Rhythm!" Angi said. - Go to heerosferret.com, go to H.I.N.T. and got to GWMAMO... Its all there.  
  
"CAN HE HEAR A WHISTLE??" Angi asked excitedly. - Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) has a song called "I Hear A Whistle". We think the name is funny. 


End file.
